


Another night

by Monxx_fucs



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, insane character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monxx_fucs/pseuds/Monxx_fucs
Summary: Kyle is depressed by the death of his mother, Gerald is devastated and tries to raise his children, but unfortunately he begins to see his older son with different eyes.
Relationships: Gerald Broflovski/Kyle Broflovski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Another night

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to do this on the horny road, incest is not my style, but I don't dislike it, I like it (when it's fictional, obviously)
> 
> The main reason I did this is because I didn't find much content from the two of them.
> 
> Warning: Explicit rape and pedophilia, if you are sensitive to this skip chapter 1

Kyle wanted everything to be like it was before, he wanted a hug from his father or a compliment from his father.

"Good night, Kyle."

Kyle couldn't sleep at night thinking about the words Gerald had said to him the night before

"Why am I so afraid if he's done this to me so many times already?

The redheaded boy wondered mentally,  
He was so focused on what he thought he hadn't noticed his dad coming into his room.

"Good night, Kyle."

Kyle's heart raced, he didn't want this to happen again, he came out of his bubble when he felt his father embrace him

"D-dad, not now!"

Kyle wanted a hug, but not like this.

"hehe, kyle, you were a little distracted."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm too tired to do those things." 

said the terrified redhead

"It's not a problem for me, Kyle, you'll sleep better after this."

Kyle sighed

"It's okay."

Kyle felt Gerald approach him, he just stood still and let his father touch him.

"You're so beautiful, son."

Said his father and then started masturbating Kyle

"AaAaaAAAhhhh! D-dad!"

The boy's father started to increase the speed of the rubbing, but Gerald couldn't do it any faster, if he did it any faster he would wake up ike

"I want to listen to you, dear."

He put his hand on Kyle's chin, Kyle couldn't stop moaning.

"Oh fuck aaah!"

"You shouldn't say that kyle" 

said gerald mocking his son

"You'll be punished for that... later."

Kyle's tears started to flow, he wanted to cum so that this would end, Gerald noticed that and began to get excited, he was not excited to see his son experience pleasure, it was better to see him so desperate.

Gerald picked up speed,Kyle was already at his limit.

"Oh oh AaAAAAhhh! D-dad I think I'm going to come! AH"

"Calm down, son, just free yourself."

"AAAAAAAH CUMMING" 

Gimio Kyle when he reached the orgasm that his own father had provoked, he felt disgusted but at the same time relieved.

"Good night, Kyle, see you at breakfast."

Kyle wiped away his tears and went to bed in a deep sleep.


	2. Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there will not be any sexual content I it is more about Stan’s perspective

Stan looked at his best friend with concern, Kyle was very quiet lately.

"Is it because of his mother's death?

It made sense, it's horrible for a child to lose his mother, he didn't want to imagine what that felt like.

However, he had noticed that Kyle, for some strange reason, didn't want to be in his house, although he didn't complain much. He felt a certain discomfort when he was told that he had to go home, and he even told Stan once that he didn't want to go home that badly.

Because Kyle didn't want to go home, even though his mother is gone, he has his brother and his father.

Ike, although Kyle was upset that his parents had some favoritism for him, the redheaded kid still loved his brother. He could tell he would stick his hands in the fire for Ike, Stan still remembers when he beat up Eric Cartman for insulting Ike.

I didn't think Kyle had a problem with Ike, he loved him too much, but if he didn't have a problem with Ike, would he have a problem with his father?

However, in Stan Kyle's eyes, he had a perfect family, well, when Sheila was still alive.

Although Sheila had a strong character and lost her mind when something bad happened, she was never a bad mother, she just scolded Kyle, sometimes a little overreacting but rarely unfairly, she had never seen Sheila hit Kyle or Ike unlike Stephen Stotch, she felt sorry for Butters, Stan remembered the day he slapped Butters in front of him, he remembered his father telling Butters' father that he had gone too far.

Stan felt more like Randy's father than his son, he was very childish, but every time he saw how Butters was treated by his father, he valued him more. Randy is practically incapable of hitting Stan, in fact he is quite permissive sometimes, setting limits so he doesn't become as spoiled as the fat man, however he always made him feel embarrassed, besides it seems that he is more interested in other things than Stan, Randy sucked.

Stan's thoughts turned to Kyle, he didn't want his best friend to suffer, he wanted him to be there, at least for a little while.

"Kyle, are you okay?"

Stan hated himself right then and there, why would you ask someone that's obviously wrong, marsh? You're an idiot.

Kyle's tears came down.

"I-it's okay." 

said Kyle trying to force a smile, Stan was the one who wanted to cry, he had so much anger and courage, he felt like an idiot.

"Kyle, I know what happened to your mother, I can help you. If you have any problems, you can tell me.

Said Stan trying to calm Kyle as his tears came down.

"I-I miss my mom so much, she made me feel good about myself, and I-I liked the food she prepared, it was-it was so good.

He was squirming as he felt the air running.

Stan was speechless, he just stared as Kyle cried, it was horrible to hear his screams of despair. 

"I'm sorry kyle, I didn't know it was so horrible." 

Stan not only wanted to listen, he wanted to help, he wanted his friend to get out of that horrible situation, he wanted to see him smile at once.

"Kyle, can you talk to me or someone you trust, like your dad or something like that"

When he heard the word "dad" kyle froze.

"I really hate to see you in this condition, you are my best friend and I want to support- kyle?" 

Stan saw how Kyle was totally still and frozen, even with a sea of tears coming from his beautiful green eyes, he was still shaking a little. 

"D-Dad ?!"

stan was strange, he retracted, gerald something to do with this. 

"Do you want me to talk to m-my dad?" 

Kyle said still shaking and crying 

"I think your father could help?" 

Stan cursed himself. 

"Okay, s-stan, I'll talk to my father, when he-he has time" 

Stan's suspicions were growing. Was his father ignoring him or treating him badly? Stan sighed, he had to go spy what was happening at kyle's house, he couldn't be calm if he didn't know what was happening to his friend. Kyle began to calm down.

"Bye, stan, see you tomorrow!"

"Yes bye" Said stan worried.

When he returned home, his parents were arguing about something that idiot Randy Marsh did, he hated him.

An hour passed, Stan was trying to concentrate as hard as he could on his homework, but he couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Kyle.

I can't take it anymore, he grabbed his jacket, and left his house, his parents were very concentrated arguing, they wouldn't notice.

his friend kyle's house was a few streets close, once he was there he jumped over the fence and hid in the kitchen window.

I just saw Gerald working normally, he seemed to be in his world.

Then kyle walks into the kitchen

"Dad, I'm hungry, can I eat something?"

"No"

Gerald answered with disinterest

"But daddy! Don't eat breakfast!"

Kyle said nervous, stan suspected but maybe kyle had misbehaved and Gerald had left him without dinner

"I already told you no kyle, you should also lose a little weight, you're getting fat dear"

Gerald said with a mocking tone

"That was cruel"

Stan thought as he watched as kyle lowered his head, he had already started to get angry, kyle is affected by being told that he is fat, if he knows that it affects him why does he tell him?

"I'm sorry dad, you're right"

said the depressed red-haired boy

Stan was angry, kyle was being made to feel insecure by his own father, Stan just looked frustrated because he couldn't do anything.

Gerald suddenly got up, and elbowed Kyle hard causing him to fall on top of the chair, Kyle's nose hit against the wood, he started bleeding.

Kyle got up weakly failing in the attempt and falling to the ground, Gerald smiled.

"Aww kyle, you are too naive"

Gerald said in a mocking tone, stan was on the verge of exploding.

"You're cute, it's a shame that you're useless ha! You couldn't make yourself your own food instead of asking me? You're so stupid, you just get in the way"

"WHAT THE FUCK ?! WHAT KIND OF FATHER SAYS THAT TO HIS SON ?!"

Stan's blood boiled.

"Surely maybe you will end up dead one day because of how naive you are, who knows? Maybe it will turn me off of you once and for all."

Kyle was crying.

Gerald noticed this, laughed and touched Kyle's nose with his finger, strongly, the pain that Kyle felt there was quite strong, increased with the pressure that Gerald caused him, his smile was still intact.

"This is really satisfactory, to see how someone else suffers while you are calm, don't you think so son?"

The anger that Stan had was too intense, Kyle feels terrible and this sadistic psychopath makes him feel worse?, Kyle did not have the perfect family, Kyle was definitely NOT OK.

"Daddy! That hurts!"

Gerald stopped.

"Kyle, I'm bored already, it's time to go to bed"

"I-okay, I'm sorry I bothered dad, I-I won't do it again"

Stan felt terrible, he hated seeing this.

Gerald laughed

"I hope so, I'll wait for you upstairs"

"Y-yes dad"

Kyle said with a ragged breath.

Stan felt horrible person, Broflovski was a double face all this time, he hated not being able to help Kyle, he hated himself, he began to shed small tears.

The black-haired child jumped over the fence returning home depressed, he opened the door.

"Stanley! Why did you run away? We were very worried" Sharon said angrily

"I'm sorry, Mom"

"With a sorry you won't fix anything sir"

Then came a big scolding, stan just wanted to know if kyle was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually my writing skills are not very good, this is the first time I write something like this, next time it will be longer douh


End file.
